


Serene Morning

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Post-Canon Cardassia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "How long have you been standing there?"





	Serene Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 2/18.

My first reaction upon waking up alone was total panic. Where was Elim? It seemed to be just after dawn, earlier than he usually got up. 

A quick glance out the window assuaged my fears – he wasn’t hurt or sick. He was just gardening. 

Smiling to myself, I slipped outside, keeping as quiet as I could. I didn’t want to interrupt him, not while he looked so peaceful. 

And he did look peaceful. My heart sang with joy at the sight of my dearly loved Cardassian working with his plants. No outside demands or obligations. No secrets or lies. Just him and his flowers. 

This was such a far cry from how he’d been when I first returned to Cardassia. I’d found him broken, shattered, all his strength and vitality stolen by the crushing weight of what his world had endured. He’d given all that he was to rebuild Cardassia, and it had nearly destroyed him.

Signs of that devastation still lingered on my beloved. His hair was streaked grey now, and he’d never fully regained his solid, stocky build. And often, I could still see the pain and grief in his eyes. 

But here, in this moment, he was at peace. 

Yes, there were still nightmares, panic attacks, and sometimes tears, but there were also little things that spoke of renewed interest in life. The soft smile that graced his face as he looked up from his gardening to gaze at the sunrise. The careful, almost tender movements of his hands as he planted new orchid seedlings. The way he hummed to himself as he tucked the fresh dirt into place. 

I rejoiced at all these things. I’d been so, so afraid for him, afraid that he wouldn’t have the strength to keep fighting. And yet, here he was. 

Eventually, he glanced towards the house, and delight flashed across his face. “How long have you been standing there?” he called. 

“Oh, a while.” I joined him, running my hand over his hair. “You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Garak gave me a look brimming with affection. “My dearest Julian, you’re never a disturbance. When I said you were always welcome here, I meant it. Not only in relation to Cardassia in general, but also to my everyday life. My orchids and I are delighted you’ve joined us.”

Smiling, I crouched down beside him. “Getting some new ones planted, are we?”

“Mm, a few.” He drew a deep breath, turning his gaze up to the sky again. “One can never have too many orchids.”

“I noticed,” I chuckled, glancing around at the garden. It wasn’t just orchids, of course – Elim had a fascination for all plant life. But his favorite flowers were quite prolific. 

Giving a soft, contented sigh, he gathered his tools. “It’s a lovely day so far, isn’t it? No wind, so no dust. And still fairly temperate – I’m actually a bit chilly.”

“A comfortable temperature for me.” 

He quirked a smile at me. “I’m aware.”

Rising, he offered his hand, and I happily took it. “You are a little cold,” I commented, strolling along with him towards the shed. “And also probably a little sleep deprived after our late night. What are you doing up so early?”

“Ever the doctor.” He stashed his tools, and then went back to gazing at the sunrise. “I wasn’t sleeping very soundly, I’m afraid.”

“Nightmares?” I rested my hand on his shoulder, giving a light rub. 

Garak pursed his lips, clearly struggling to put his thoughts into words. “Not so much nightmares, just… I don’t know. Odd dreams. I don’t really recall them, I just felt rather unsettled when I awakened.”

He began to walk again, and I caught his hand, following. “You should have woken me,” I said softly, squeezing his hand. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

His lips curved into a slight smile again. “No, I was all right. Besides, you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you.”

I sighed, shaking my head. “Well, as long as you’re okay.”

“I am, really.” Garak paused, turning to me. “I actually feel somewhat like myself at the immediate moment, which is a welcome relief. I think spending some time out here again was a wise idea.”

“I know, that’s why I’ve been suggesting it,” I chided.

He chuckled in response. “You’re right, as always.”

“Then you should consider listening to me sometimes.” I slipped my arms around his waist, drawing him forward. “If I’m right as often as you claim I am.”

“My assessment of your judgment doesn’t extend to your literary tastes.” His mouth twitched with amusement. “You Humans and that odd obsession with Shakespeare. It really does baffle me, even after all these years.”

“I promise I won’t make you read any more plays right now.” I kissed the end of his nose, and his expression lit up with delight. “But you do need to take care of yourself.”

“I have you to take care of me,” he deflected. 

“But you don’t actually listen to me half the time.”

Leaning in, he stroked his cheek against mine. “And half the time, I do.”

Defeated for the moment, I opted to simply hug him. He practically melted in my arms, giving another noise of contentment. We simply stood entwined for a while, savoring each other’s company. 

When we at last moved apart, sunlight was truly breaking the horizon. Garak looked around us, his keen gaze taking in the plants, the monuments, the clouds. “I’m glad you’ve come to share this home with me, Julian,” he murmured. “And I’m glad you joined me in the garden today.”

“I’m sticking around, so you’ll have to put up with me and my nagging,” I teased. 

His smile became even brighter. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
